Even
by JLii
Summary: It was the absolute worst thing he could have possible said. Completely rewritten version of my story 'Breaking The Trend'. Inuyasha helps Kagome with some duties at Sunset Shrine the shrine owned by the Higurashi family . Setting: Canon - during the television series.


'Inuyasha' - the manga, the series, and the movies,as well as 'Inuyasha the Final Act' series  
belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and affiliated organizations inlcuding but not limited to:

Shonen Sunday, Shogakukan, Viz Media, Sunrise Incorporated, and Yomiuri Television.  
I write and publish all content under the authority of fanfiction(.net),  
and hold no responsibility to any supposed infringement within this network.

Now that we have reached an understanding on that... 'the show must go on!'

No pun intended... unless it is Takahashi-sama reading this - then I'm totally serious =-=

I jest! ^-^ Moving on.

* * *

Shikon no Tama: Jewel (literally ball, or bead) of Four Souls, commonly referred to as the Sacred Jewel or Shikon Jewel

-To break that down:

**Shi**- four

**Kon**- soul

**No-** participle meaning at; for; in; of; on; from, and finally-

**Tama- **ball or bead

_'Shikon no_ Tama', lit. 'Four Soul(s) in Ball/Bead'.

There you have it.

Also:

As seen in the first chapter of 'Inuyasha' the manga, the shrine at which Kagome lives in Tokyo is 'Sunset Shrine'.

* * *

The sound of a jingling bell was heard as two companions made there way through the door at the Sunset Shrine Gift Shop.

"And why do _I_ have to help you with this junk?" Inuyasha droned as he looked at Kagome from behind a few heavier boxes.

"Because whenever I'm not keeping an eye on you, you always get yourself into trouble." Kagome quipped.

Inuyasha's face scrunched in offended contempt. "Keh! That's _rich_ coming from you! Story of my life since the day we started searching for shards." He set the boxes down as Kagome indicated.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she replied. Kagome worked in silence for a moment, and Inuyasha took the time to look around. The gift shop was just about the only place on the shrine grounds he'd never been before.

Several items laced the wall. Many of them Inuyasha had seen before, and just as many were items completely foreign to him.  
The gently fragrance of variously packaged incense laced the air.

"Almost…done." Kagome stooped down to heave the heaviest box up in her arms and onto a shelf with the daintiest of grunts. "There, that's the last of those." she sighed as she stretched.

Spotting something that particularly piqued his interest, Inuyasha walked over to the counter nearest the shop door.

"Hey, this is fake, right? One of those- what'd ya call it- 're-plic-as'?." Inuyasha half-stated, half-inquired as he plucked a Shikon No Tama keychain from it's rack.

"Inuyasha, don't play with that." glancing up to his question, Kagome was just finishing placing the last of the boxes in their proper place before turning to retrieve the trinket from her hanyou helper.

"I'm not _playing_ with it, stupid."

"Well, give it back!" her words were clipped, palm extended.

"I'm just looking at it. You don't have to get so worked up!"

"Yeah, well, knowing you- you'll probably break it and get us both in trouble! I seem to remember a certain artifact you clamored into, that left Gramps in tears for a week!*" Kagome argued; her voice rising with increased irritation.

Inuyasha rushed to his own defense. "Hey, that was your fault, _if_ you don't recall! Thanks to your stupid 'sit' command."

Inuyasha paused, as if contemplating something. "And if you want this back so bad, I'd like to see you try taking it from me!" he teased, his trademark smirk melding comfortably into place.

Challenge accepted.

Veering to and fro around the red-clad man, the schoolgirl soon abandoned her frenzie. Kagome then looked Inuyasha directly in the eye with a defiant glare. "Inuyasha, give- that- here!" she demanded.

No such luck.

Inuyasha just smirked all the more, clearly amused. "Keh!"

With a stomp of her foot, Kagome jumped and swung her arms in attempt to capture it from Inuyasha's clawed grasp- who so smugly had it held at full arm's length above their heads.

This rendition of keep-away continued for a few minutes, accompanied by a certain hanyou's echo of laughter at the schoolgirl's efforts.

Then an idea struck Kagome.

Instead of jumping to swipe the stolen trinket, she knew of one more precious prize. Reaching up, she firmly fisted one delicate ear that graced Inuyasha's head.

"I'll give you _this_ back, when you give my back the merchandise", she said in a culmination of threat and mock saccharine - a threat the hanyou knew she would make good on.

And as Inuyasha's arm inevitably came down in surrender, she released his precious ear. In the last second Inuyasha took this opportunity for revenge and went to withdraw his offer, but Kagome was quick to see his scheming and grabbed the keychain with a swift, solid jerk.

A bit surprised by her sudden movement and perception, Inuyasha clenched the object in hand. Unfortunately, the glass orb chose that exact moment to free itself from the grip of the dainty chain. Kagome could only watch as, right before her eyes, it began flight across the Sunset Shrine Gift Shop.

Moments later- complete silence. An eerie calm was pounding between the two that were arguing only seconds before. All was ominously silent for just a brief moment, and then…

"Oh, great! Not _again_!" Inuyasha dared to tease. He faked a groan as though exasperated, seeing the new state of the little glass orb.

It was the absolute, worst thing he could have possibly said.

"Inuyasha…" the schoolgirl growled. He tensed.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, walking to where the trinket had flown.

And the inevitable became reality, as Inuyasha was made to 'eat dirt'- in the truest form of the phrase.

"Now look at what you did! It shattered into countless pieces!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Uh….Keh, guess we're even, then." he mumbled lowly from the foul dust. And with that said, Kagome's angered depleted and she just couldn't stifle the laughter that bubbled up from within.

_**~Owari~**_

* * *

_*Reference: 'Inuyasha' episode #160 (Season 6), 'The Lucky But Two-Timing Scoundrel!'**  
**_

**Author's Note: **This is actually a rewritten version of my first story 'Breaking The Trend'. I had liked the idea of Inuyasha breaking one of those Sacred Jewel souvenirs but wasn't satisfied with the storyline I'd used. Then, I thought of this and considered it to be a much better adaption of the scenario. Not much attention is given to the daily activity the actual Sunset Shrine most likely gets in bustling Tokyo; nor is much recognition given of the gift shop on the grounds. It seems to be potential for a few cute fanfiction ideas in my opinion. Maybe you'll see more with this setting, maybe not. I do so hope that you enjoyed this.

Thank you for reading my work! I hope you found it to be well worth your valuable time. ^-^

_Alias~True  
_


End file.
